


Tea and Coffee

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: The best way to start the morning.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Tea and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt:  
> Tea vs Coffee

It was a familiar topic, a well worn path in their morning.

Whoever woke up first would prepare the hot water, turned into coffee and tea respectively.

They both had their favorites, their little tricks, and had picked them up over the years.

Kili loved his turkish coffee, but only on sunny days – rainy days where for cappuccino, with plenty of cream.

Fili had several different teas he switched between, seemingly without rhyme or reason. And yet, each morning that Kili woke up early, he had somehow picked the perfect one for Fili’s mood. A skill that persisted for the day, the right tea for the right mood somehow always appearing at his side.

It hadn’t always been that way, of course.

They used to bicker about it in the beginning. Fili had loathed the smell of coffee, and still hated the taste even more. Kili hadn’t understood the appeal or subtleties of Fili’s teas, and never understood how anyone could function without coffee, much less live. It was teasing, mostly, a well worn path that they still jokingly pulled out, like a beloved photo worn from it’s time carried in a wallet.

It had helped them understand, in a way.

Nowadays, Fili couldn’t imagine a smell sweeter than the mix of coffee and tea, ready and waiting for him in the kitchen; a sweeter sight than Kili, curled around his first cup, just awake enough for his eyes to go soft and warm upon seeing Fili; or a sweeter taste than their first kiss in the morning, tea and coffee mixing on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 3. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/616574547022561280/drabble-challenge-3-the-summary-hello-thank).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
